


Things We Can't Rewrite

by molaspacini



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Parenthood, Teen Pregnancy, Triles is only mentioned, Unplanned Pregnancy, first chapter of my long fic, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molaspacini/pseuds/molaspacini
Summary: What if Miles and Lola kept their baby in season 3? Complete fic at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12643295/1/Things-We-Can-t-Rewrite





	Things We Can't Rewrite

Lola stood nervously in the hallway, her eyes fixated on the classroom across from her. In just a few seconds, Miles would walk out that door and she'd have to give him the news that would change both of their lives forever. Maybe I should wait a few more days, she thought. Just until things calm down with Tristan. Maybe I should just give him a few more days of peace...

And then she saw him. Him- with his slicked back hair and those eyes that could make anyone fall in love instantly. He was wearing the same shirt from that night at the party.

I'm afraid that if we spend too much time together, Lola remembered saying. We might do something that... will get us both in trouble.

And boy, were they ever in trouble.

Miles briefly glanced at Lola, then quickly looked away. "Hey," Lola said sheepishly.

Suddenly, Grace popped up. "Simpson wants to go over the contents of the play," she announced, talking over Lola.

"Great," Miles said, avoiding eye contact with Lola. "Let's grab Jonah."

He started to walk away. "Uh, still here!" Lola said, running after him.

Miles shrugged at Grace apologetically, like Lola was some silly little girl bothering him. "What's up?" he said to Lola hurriedly.

"I... I need to talk to you," Lola said, stammering. "Can we go somewhere for a minute?"

Miles shook his head. "You know we can't hang out anymore," he reminded her quietly. It was obvious he didn't want them to be seen together. "Except the play." He looked like he was about to say something else, then turned and began to walk away.

Lola felt like crying. This was even worse than she'd imagined- he wasn't even willing to talk. "Miles," she cried, running after him.

Miles turned around, visibly annoyed. "What, Lola? What could possibly be so damn important that you're willing to jeopardize my relationship over?" he snapped.

Lola laughed softly, almost bitterly. Fine, she thought. If that's how you want to play it. "I'm pregnant!" she said, just loud enough for only him to hear. "Sorry for "jeopardizing" your relationship."

Miles froze, his face like a deer in the headlights. "Wha-what?" he stammered. "Are... are you sure?"

Lola sighed. "Yeah, I mean- I'm pretty sure," she said quietly. "I took two tests this morning and they were both positive. Plus, I'm like, a week late." She smoothed her hand over her stomach. "So yeah- pregnant."

Miles slumped against his locker, sighing. His eyes were full of pure exhaustion. "This could not be worse timing," he muttered to himself.

"You think I wanted this?" Lola said exasperatedly. "I'm the one who's pregnant at sixteen!"

"I thought you said you were on the pill!" Miles said, keeping his voice low.

Lola sighed. "I did- I was," she said. "But I screwed up taking them." Her eyes welled with tears. "Guess I am an idiot after all, huh?"

Miles shook his head. "Don't say that," he said, his voice gentler now. "This is my fault too. I should've used protection." He sighed. "So what... what are you going to do? If you need money, I can-"

Lola moved her hand over her stomach. "You want me to have an abortion."

Miles shrugged. "No, I'm just offering to... well, to pay for it. If that's what you're planning to do." He stopped and looked at her. "Wait, are you saying you want to keep it?" He looked scared of all of a sudden, as if reality were suddenly hitting him.

Lola stumbled on her words, hand still on her stomach. "I don't know," she said quietly. "I mean, when I first thought I might be pregnant I thought I had my mind completely made up. We're only in high school and we're not even together, how could we possibly have a baby?" She shook her head. "But then when the test came back positive, I just felt... stuck. Like I couldn't go through with it. Like maybe abortion wasn't the right choice for me after all."

Miles sighed deeply. "And I suppose I don't get a say in any of this."

"You don't have to stick around," Lola said. "If you don't want to be involved, I'll have the baby all by myself."

Baby. Their baby. His baby. "I couldn't do that to you," Miles said, reaching for her hand. "Lola, I don't... I don't want to be a deadbeat dad. I just don't know how to handle any of this." He felt his eyes start to tear up."I'm scared."

Lola burst into tears. "Oh, Miles," she cried, hugging him. "What are we going to do?"


End file.
